


sober

by elvenloki



Category: DC Extended Universe, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 47 “Excuse me, I have to go make a scene.”51 “I am way too sober for this.”





	sober

“I’m way too sober for this,” You groan, pressing the butt of your gun to your forehead.

Currently, you stood in the lobby of some high tech facility. You weren’t even positive as to why you were here. You vaguely remember following Selina, Ivy, and Harley here. You all had spent the better half of the day and night in Harley’s inherited stripclub.

After having maybe way too many drinks, Harley and Ivy decided it would be fun to rob Ivy’s old laboratory, so you and Selina followed suit to make sure they didn’t end up dying or getting arrested.

“C’mon, Lovey! It’ll be fun!” Harley giggled as she skipped towards you, flinging her gun-toting hand around your neck and kissing your cheek. You smiled at her.

“Okay, but what is the plan?” You look from Harley to Selina, who is scoping out the place, and Ivy who is muttering to her plants. Selina saunters over to the two of you.

“There’s two guards at the front, and a few in the lab. We can take them but we need a distraction.” Her voice cool and smooth. You smile, tucking your gun in the back of your jeans where it can’t be seen and pulling the elastic band from your ponytail.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to go make a scene.” You wink at Harley before kissing her and turning to your objective.


End file.
